1. Field of Invention
The present invention is concerned with certain mercaptans possessing mucolytic activity and is particularly concerned with certain 2-thiophenecarboxamido alkyl mercaptans, compositions thereof and methods for employing the mercaptans as mucolytic agents in controlling and combating mucus build-up in an amimal exhibiting or suffering from lung congestion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. L. Sheffner, Ann. N. Y. Acad. Sci. 106, 298-310 (1963) discloses sulfhydryl-containing compounds having mucolytic activity and established the use of mucin mucoprotein as a test media. None of the compounds disclosed by Sheffner were of the 2-thiophenecarboxamido alkyl mercaptan type. T. A. Martin et al. in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,222 disclose mucolytic anilido alkyl mercaptans.
Benzamidoethyl mercaptan is a known compound, A. A. Goldberg et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1948, 1919-26, but there has been no disclosure of mucolytic activity.